Imprisoned
by moon-clouds
Summary: Kagome and her best friend Sango live together in Kagome's masion along with her parents and their two brothers, but what will happen when her parents try to get them hooked up with a 'little' coming out party? All I can say is trouble awauts!


Disclaimer- Unfortunately, what they say is true… I'll confess ok!? I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 1-

It was a nice day outside the mansion that was her home. The sky was blue, the waves lapped across the sand and there was a nice breeze in the air. Unfortunately, there was one girl who barely ever got to experience many of these things.

"Come now dear! It's time for breakfast!" her mother's voice rang from the staircase.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome sighed, as she pulled open her closet and walked in. "What to wear today…?" she asked herself as she tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner.

There was many a selection surrounding her, but that still didn't stop her from taking as much time as possible to choose an outfit.

"I guess this'll do," she spoke and pulled a shoulder cut pink t- shirt off the rack along with a pair of denim capris. 

Once dressed she sat down in the couch that her mother placed in her closet for a reason still unknown to her and sighed. "Maybe I could just stay in here, and they'll forget about me…" 

But her thought was cut off when the closet doors were burst open and in walked a girl with long black hair, medium height; the same as Kagome's, and wearing a long sleeved red shirt, along with a pair of denim flared jeans. All of hers, and Kagome's clothes were top of the line designer of course.

"Kagome?" Sango called out and walked in.

"Drat, they've found me," she muttered, "Yeah Sango?"

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "Good morning!" 

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Er… you'll find out at breakfast," she replied and walked back out the closet doors, "Come on now, before your mom comes up."

Luckily for Kagome, Sango, her best friend lived with her. She didn't know what she would do if she weren't there for her to confide in. Sango had moved in when her own parents had disappeared for some reason or another when she was little. Her brother, Kohaku, was probably off somewhere playing with her own brother Souta. Her mother and father were more then happy for two new additions to the family.

Walking out of the closet and out the door of her bedroom, she saw Sango going down the stairs, "Sango! Wait for me!" she called out and jogged up to join her. "So what is it that they're planning to tell me this time?"

"Oh yeah, well I don't know really, I just said that to make you go faster…" she grinned.

Kagome sighed, "Well they'll probably be telling me something today anyway…"

Entering the dining room, she saw her parents at the end of the table whispering to each other, but as her father caught sight of Kagome he jolted up and smiled at her, her mother following not too far behind. 'That was so not obvious…' she thought to herself, and sat down in the seat next to her brother.

"Mornin' Sis!" he greeted, while chowing down on his favorite cereal.

"Uh huh," she replied and reached for the stack of toast.

Sango took the seat opposite her next to her brother.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" her mother spoke as she set her hands down on her lap. 

"Just fine," was Kagome's reply. She was now occupied by buttering her toast.

"Well, we have some news for you," her father piped in, who was leaning froward in eagerness.

Kagome eyed Sango as in telling her, 'I told you so', and she gave a surprised look back at her.

"Ok…" she spoke, and bit into her toast.

"Well," her father started and looked over at her mother for reassurance, "Since you and Sango are growing up to a fine age, we've decided to get you out onto the field."

Kagome looked over at Sango who was sharing the same confused look, which she was sure that she had on too.

"What we mean dears," her mother cut in, "We want you to get out there and meet that special someone that you are destined to be with for the rest of your lives." Her eyes turned glassy, and Kagome figured that she was off in that world that no one else dared to intrude upon. But she broke out of it sooner then expected and continued with her speech. "So your father and I decided that we should throw a… little… house party for the both of you so you can meet some of today's most eligible bachelors!" She clasped her hands together in happiness.

"Eew!" Kagome heard from both beside her and across the table. The scooting of chairs made her realize that it was now just her, Sango, and her parents enclosed in the room along with the occasional maid that was bound to pop in. 

It seemed like an eternity before she let it sink in, "You want us to… meet guys?" 

"That's the plan," her father replied who was now sipping his coffee.

That's where Sango decided to say something, "How little?"

Now that was a good question, her mother usually exaggerated in this type of thing, she turned back to her mother to watch her answer the question.

"Just a little bit of our friends sons…" she spoke.

"When is this supposed to take place?" Kagome asked.

"… Tomorrow…" Her father answered, in between sips of coffee.

"How long ago did you start planning this?" Sango asked, and set her napkin down on her plate.

"Not _too _long ago…" her mother answered, but there was no hiding the strain that she put into saying, 'too'.

"Come now girls, just give it a chance," her father spoke.

She looked back over at Sango, their eyes made contact and they made a silent agreement, they both shrugged their shoulders and so ended that conversation.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Kagome found herself saying.

"Excellent! You both can go into the designers today to select your dresses!" she chirped, and practically bounced out of the dining room, the door swung closed behind her, the two girls shared another glance before they heard her mother in the distance, "Ooh, I'm so excited!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"See any you like?" Kagome asked Sango, as they rooted through the most expensive dresses that their designers had to offer.

"Not really…" was her response.

They spent the next few minutes in silence rooting through the racks. Neither spoke a word until…

"Oh my gosh! I've found the perfect one for you!" they both shouted in unison, catching the attention of the cashier at the register.

The both laughed and held up the dress they chose to show the other. The one Kagome chose for Sango was a dark pink, knee length dress that was outlined in white. The one that Sango had chosen for Kagome was a white dress that had ruffles all over the place, in a very stylish way.

"I love it!" they chorused once again and handed the dress to the opposite person while laughing.

They both purchased the items and decided to go down to the shop down the street to get some new outfits. On their way towards the door they were still laughing when they heard the cashier mumble something from behind them. Turning towards him they both shook their heads and voiced in unison, "He just doesn't get it… pity…" Then once again they turned towards the door laughing as they trotted off.

Once outside they continued their conversation, "So Sango, do you think we really might meet a decent guy at the party tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

Sango stopped wide-eyed staring at a poster on the wall, "Um… Probably not…"

"What? Why not?" she asked again while trying to figure out what the matter was.

Sango lifted a shaking arm and pointed at the poster that had caught her attention.

Kagome turned to the direction her friend was pointing, "Oh… my… gosh…" she breathed as she scanned the poster.

On the poster was… 'Come one come all… well men mostly… to the ocean side mansion for a coming out party for my beloved daughters Kagome and Sango!' Underneath that was a picture of both Sango and Kagome also the directions to their house. 

"What?!" Kagome shouted, and tore it off the wall, "Little party my ass." She walked up to the poster and tore it down, ripping it to shreds.

"I can't believe this," Sango spoke as she watched Kagome shred the poster… that is until she viewed her surroundings, "Um… Kagome?" 

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You might want to see this…" 

Kagome looked up from her work and looked around them, not only were there a mob of well groomed guys surrounding them, but also everywhere you looked there was the poster/ invitation to their coming out party.

'Ooh… Shit…' she thought to herself, as the pair both nervously waved at the men.

"…Hi…?" they chorused.

"Hey ladies," a single voice called out as one man stepped out of the crowd. They assumed that this guy was the so-called leader of their pack.

(AN- that just kind of gives it away now doesn't it?)

"What do you want?" Kagome said, not realizing what she had said until it was too late.

"I just wanted to let you know Sango-…" he spoke before Kagome cut in.

"I'm Kagome, that's Sango," she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Well, the poster didn't label you now did it? But anyway, Kagome, I'll be the one to win your heart at the party tomorrow." He grinned at her and swiftly departed.

Turning to Sango she saw her laughing, "What?" 

"He's- he's… gonna be stalking you tomorrow!" she laughed.

"Yeah well, there's probably more then plenty stalking you right now…" Kagome replied.

Sango shot up and looked around, noticing that there were more guys then usual on the sidewalks. "Kagome," she whispered, "Come on, just walk slowly back to the limo…"

Slowly walking back to the limo they felt more then enough eyes following them.

"Run!" Kagome yelled, as they dove headfirst into their awaiting ride.

"Jeez, where does that guy get off thinking he could talk to you like that?" Sango commented as they sat down in the backseat.

"No clue, let's see what's on T.V," she replied and grabbed the remote from the little compartment beside her and flicked it on. Not at all expecting what appeared.

"Yes people, tomorrow is the day of my daughters' coming out party, Kagome," a picture of Kagome came onto the screen, "And Sango!" a picture of Sango joined her. "We would appreciate for you to come if you are a male in their late teens or early twenties to come and meet them!" Her mother announced from the screen. 

Sango nearly fell out of her seat in shock, "Turn it off! Turn it off!" she screamed as she picked herself up.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" she called back and after gripping the remote back into her shaking hands she managed to turn it off.

"What is this?! I thought she said a few friends!" Sango said, frustration ringing in her voice. 

"I'll call her now," Kagome spoke and dug her cell phone out of purse.

After five rings Kagome gave up and flicked her phone off.

"She's not picking up," Kagome told Sango, while turning the T.V back on except she put it on mute, to still be showing a video clip of herself and Sango dancing at a party they held last year, "I can't believe her."

Her mother appeared on the screen and they watched her smiling at the camera.

"Unbelievable," Sango muttered.

Pulling into the driveway they talked into the voice messenger, and drove the rest of the way in, revealing a number of vans at the front doors.

"What could she be doing now?" Kagome asked Sango as they stepped out of their limo.

"God knows…" Sango replied and walked up to the doors. 

"Girls! There you are! I hope you found a nice dress!" her mother exclaimed as she greeted them at the front doors.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she stepped in.

"Just the decorators, come now, why don't you go upstairs to the stylist to figure out how to do your hair for tomorrow!" she spoke and started to push them towards the stairs.

"But…" Kagome said before she was interrupted.

"Go on! Go on! No time to waste!" her mother urged.

"But…" Sango agreed, they were trying to ask her about all the publicity of this 'little' coming out party but didn't get another chance to talk since her mother had gone to talk to the main decorator.

Rolling their eyes they tottered up the stairs

"I still can't believe this," Kagome muttered as they both let their stylists examine their hair and the dress that they selected.

"It's crazy, if guys like the one who was talking to you today show up, I'm locking myself in my room," Sango spoke.

"Hey… Look! Isn't that him there?" Kagome asked while pointing at the television in the top corner of the room.

"I think so," Sango replied as they watched the screen.

"… And here's the champ now. So you're now the Most Valuable Player in the soccer championships, and being the Prime Minister's son doesn't seem to be bothering you in the smallest bit, how does it feel?" the reporter asked.

"It feels the same as it would for any other person who was in my shoes… Pretty good." The guy replied as he lounged in a chair that was on set.

"So I hear you're going to the coming out party for the famous Hirgurashi's daughters, Kagome and Sango, anything you'd like to say about that?"

This got the guys attention now, "Yeah, I'm going to be the one who ends up with Kagome! She'll be my woman!" he announced and rested back against the back of his chair.

"Do you want to say anything to your competitors who are going to try to 'woo' her too?"

He snapped back up again, "Yeah, that I…"

At that moment her mother had barged in and turned off the TV

"Mom! We were trying to catch the name of…" Kagome stopped herself.

"Of what?" her mother asked.

"Um… A shoe…" was her brilliant cover up.

"Ooh! Speaking of shoes! I laid some out in both of your rooms for you to choose from! For tomorrow of course, you can keep the rest anyway though," her mother said.

Sango and Kagome nearly fell out of their chairs from her mother's bubbleheadiness. 

"So go check them out! No time to waste it's already almost dinnertime!" she spoke and shoved them, once again, out the door. 

"Nice cover up," Sango remarked.

"And you could do better," she grinned.

"Well yeah, you could've said some sort of animal or something." 

"True, true, but where's the creativity in that?" she said while raising her hands as if she was making a point.

Sango laughed and nudged her on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go try out those shoes," Sango urged and pushed her into her bedroom and walked across the hall to her own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sat outside on her balcony overlooking the view of the ocean, then sun had already set but the moon gave its fair share by illuminating the waters. 

"Maybe tomorrow won't be as bad as I think it will be," she whispered to herself, "I mean, come on, not all guys will end of like that… that…guy…" 

'Nice choice of words Kagome,' she thought.

"I'm too tired to think of words to call him, I mean I'm practically talking to myself right now! Time for bed." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on girls! Get down here! Guest are starting to arrive!" Her father yelled up to them.

"We're coming! We're coming!" the two girls shouted back.

First to emerge from the bedrooms was Sango, wearing her pink dress, her hair straightened down and red medium height toppers. 

Kagome came out with her ruffle dress on, her hair styled up in a very stylish bun and had on black heels. 

"Wow Kagome, your choice in dresses is awesome!" Sango smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well your dress really does look good on you, but let's go before they have to come up searching."

"You know, I remember saying something like that to you yesterday…" Sango said thoughtfully.

"Come on! To the ballroom… thing…" Kagome spoke, not really knowing the real name of the room.

"Fine, but I get the left staircase!" she said and bolted off down the hallway.

(AN- Right now they're on the second floor, there are two stairs there's one to the front doors… well…the entry room, the one their going to now leads to the ball room thing. There's a stair case on each side then they join together to go into the ballroom, there, now onward!)

"What? Wait! No fair!" she yelled, but it was too late, she was already at the top of the left staircase waiting for her to join her on the right. 

'Fine then,' she thought to herself.

Kagome stood on the top of the stairs waiting for the special someone who got to introduce their arrival. And there it was…

"Now gentlemen, here come the moment you've all been waiting for. The famous Higurashi daughters… Kagome and Sango!"

That was they're cue, Kagome started to glide down the stairs, keeping one hand on the banister like her mother had always scolded her on if she didn't. 

'Ok Kagome, you can do this, just get ready to meet Sango at the joint place…thing…' she encouraged herself.

It seemed like forever until she met Sango and started walking down the staircase into the ballroom. She was rather confident with herself until…

"Stop looking at her! She's my woman!"

With that sudden outburst that caught her completely off guard, she took a little tumble down the remaining stairs, dragging Sango down with her. Unfortunately two certain someone had to act as a human pillow. 

"So much for that graceful entrance," Kagome muttered.

"Yeah, how about you get off me now," a male voice sounded rather rudely.

"Good job Kagome," she heard Sango, "Sorry about that." 

"It's quite all right! I can stay here all day!" another male sounded.

Kagome shot up and glared at the guy, that is until she saw his eyes and got completely lost in them.

Shaking her head she started to apologize, "I'm so-, wait a minute, why should I apologize to you after being so rude, you know what? All I'm going to say is, watch where I'm falling next time!" she huffed, and turned her back to the guy.

"Um… Could you let go of my hand now?" Sango asked the guy she landed on. He was now holding her hand making small circles on the back.

"May I ask you a question beautiful Sango?" the guy asked as he joined the other hand around hers.

'Great… So he knows my name…' she thought, "Sure, I guess so." 

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" 

"Pervert!" she yelled, and slapped him across the face, "I don't even know your name!"

"Oh, so after I tell you my name you'll bear my child?" he spoke while gripping his left cheek

"No!" Sango screeched, and slapped him on the opposite cheek.

Miroku stood and extended his hand out for Sango to take, "Lady Sango, my name is Miroku, and that guy over there is Inuyasha."

Sango ignored his hand and stood up by herself, and brushed herself off.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" the so- called Inuyasha bellowed at her.

"I just did!" she replied.

"Get away from my woman mutt face!" 

Kagome turned to the new voice and mentally rolled her eyes, 'Not this guy again…'

AN- there's the first chappie for y'all! I hope you liked it! The next one will be on soon so no need to worry! … That is if you are worrying… But it'd be great if you reviewed! ^_^


End file.
